


Pinch

by queenhomeslice



Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Chubby Reader, Crush at First Sight, Curvy Reader, F/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercer Prompto Argentum, Piercings, Reader-Insert, Tattoo Artist Crowe Altius, Tattoo Artist Nyx Ulric, bisexual disaster prompto argentum, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto's a professional piercer at a popular parlor in downtown Insomnia. You go in for nipple piercings. Who asks out who first?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554340
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Pinch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

“Hey, Prompto darlin’,” Cindy slides in his back room, all teeth and dimples. “You free for an appointment at four?” 

Prompto looks up from his computer—he's reading up on the newest piercing equipment and techniques from the National Piercing Association—and grins. “Yeah, I’m free!” he quips brightly, looking at the fitness tracker on his wrist. “I have one appointment at noon, and another at two. So four is definitely doable.” 

“Great, I’ll get back to the little lady on the phone,” Cindy nods and turns on her white-booted heel. 

“Hey, wait! What am I doing at four?” Prompto calls. 

Cindy’s head of thick, short curls appears back in the doorway for a split second. “Nipples.” 

Prompto flushes and nods. “Sounds great.” 

Prompto shifts from foot to foot, always full of a nervous energy. He’s hanging around outside of his back corner room, watching the other customers come to and fro in the downtown parlor. Nyx is still working on the piece for the oldest Amicitia, the grayscale eagle tattoo that covers his rippling back muscles, taut biceps and forearms, stopping the bird’s head detail right above his beefy left pec. Prompto unconsciously licks his lips—Gladiolus Amicitia is a tall drink of water on a hot day, and Prom would totally be lying if he said he hadn’t jerked it to the thought of the Shield’s giant hands on his body. He darts his eyes to the next tattoo station—Noct’s personal chamberlain is in the chair, getting the Lucian crest on his lower back, chatting quietly with Crowe, who’s one of the most sought-after artists in Insomnia. Prompto swallows hard—if he didn’t have wet dreams about Ignis before, Ignis with a royal tramp stamp will definitely rocket him into space on lust-fueled dreams (newsflash: Prompto has definitely had wet dreams about Ignis before). 

The blond looks back up at the clock—it's fifteen minutes until four. He crosses his arms and wrenches his gaze away from Prince Noctis’ beautiful friends and towards the door of the shop, eagerly awaiting his four o’clock appointment. Prompto’s excited. He loves doing nipple piercings—not only because he’s a raging bisexual who like breasts of all sorts, but because he genuinely loves how the piercing looks. Oddly enough, his own nipples are free of steel, but Prompto would honestly rather admire his work on other people. 

The door chimes, and Prompto’s ripped out of his own thoughts as he gazes at the woman who’s just entered. 

The first thing that he registers is her size—she's deliciously _thick_ , all plump and curves, a cute haircut to accentuate her soft double chin. The next thing that Prompto focuses on is her outfit—Astrals help him, she’s wearing coeurl-print pants, mirroring his own eccentric style. She’s in a black leather jacket and black flats to compliment the pants, and the backpack purse she’s sporting is ripe with pins and keychains—Prompto recognizes several anime and video game characters. He thinks he might just die. Did his dream woman just walk into his shop? 

“Howdy sweet thing,” says Cindy, giving the newcomer a once-over. 

Prompto panics for a second—if anyone could get a girl before him, it’d definitely be Cindy. 

“Hi,” says the woman. “I’m, uh, __________. I’m here for my four o’clock with...Prompto?” 

Cindy grins wolfishly, and flicks a sly side eye to Prompto, who’s still leaning on the wall at the top of the step that separates the main reception area from the rest of the tattoo and piercing parlor. 

“Wonderful,” she drawls, clearly having fun with Prompto’s wide eyes and flushed face. She turns and grabs a clipboard full of paperwork. “Fill this out, darlin', and I’ll be needing your license.” 

Prompto watches as Cindy gets __________ situated and paid for, and then she turns to point at him. 

“There’s your date for this afternoon, darlin’. Have fun!” 

The chubby young woman turns and finally notices Prompto for the first time. She pauses, and Prompto _knows_ he’s not imagining the blush the spreads high on her cheeks. He gulps and holds out his hand. 

“Heya! I’m Prompto,” he says. 

__________ smiles and grabs his hand, allowing herself to be pulled up the step. “Hey. I’m ___________.” 

“I like your bag,” Prompto says as he walks side by side with her to his back room. “We’re uh, back here.” 

“Yeah? Thanks! You like anime?” 

“Self-professed weeb here, man, no denying it,” Prompto laughs as he gestures into his room. He turns and shuts the door. “So uh, I’m gonna wash my hands and put on my gloves. You can put your bag and your clothes over on that chair.” 

A few minutes later, and Prompto is finished setting up all his equipment, and he feels his face heating up in spite of himself. He's seen a lot of tits in his day—hairy man boobs, ripped pecs, small boobs, big boobs, droopy, perky, scarred, and the slew of breast cancer survivors that come in to get ink over their scars where one or both breasts have been removed. But...Prompto’s actually in awe of the set of tits in front of him. He gazes at them, hanging low and heavy over her pudgy stomach. 

“So, uh, I asked over the phone, and Miss Cindy said it’d be fine, but one of them is inverted,” she says, motioning to her left breast. 

“No problem! It’s common, actually. Most people get piercings to right an inverted nipple.” Prompto opens his sterile equipment, then rubs _________’s breasts with an alcohol pad. “Do you need anything to squeeze or hold on to?” 

She clears her throat. “Actually...that’d be cool. I’m kinda nervous. I’ve drunk water all day and made sure to eat healthy.” 

“Great! No worries dude, it’s okay to be nervous. I do this all the time. You’re in good hands.” Prompto flushes and turns to grab his oversized stuffed chocobo from the shelf on the wall. “This is Chunkobo. You’re welcome to hold his hand. Er, uh, wing.” 

___________ giggles, and Prompto finds himself crushing hard on the sound. She grips the stuffed animal hard in her hand, and rests the other one on the high table. 

“Deep breaths,” he says, pushing his latex-covered hands against her soft skin. “Do you care which one we do first?” 

“The right one, I guess. Since it’s easy.” 

“Cool,” says Prompto. He grabs the hollow, sterile needle, and-- 

“Fuck!” _________ cries, but stays as still as she can, gripping the stuffed yellow bird. She closes her eyes and breathes as goosebumps run from head to toe, and her nipple surges hot with the pleasure-pain. 

“Sensitive?” Prompto teases as he inserts the steel barbell. 

“Y-yeah, uh. Just a little,” she chokes. 

He looks up into her eyes. Her pupils are dilated all to shit—Prompto's a professional, he’d _never_ do anything to compromise his reputation, but... _fuck_. This woman is cute, _thicker_ than a bowl of oatmeal—Prompto's always been one to admire vast curves and wide expanses of skin, especially on women. He remembers his first sexual awakening—a Renaissance painting at the national museum, where a fat woman was surrounded by silk cloth, draped over a bed, while men surrounded her in worship, feeding her grapes and fanning her. As a teenager, Prompto swore he’d walk over hot coals just to even kiss the feet of the woman in the painting. 

And now, even having just met this random woman, but knowing her cursory interests, and feeling an instant physical attraction...Prompto swallows down his feelings. He's here to do a job. He knows that even asking for coffee, after having seen her topless, could be misconstrued. And he doesn’t wanna be _that_ guy. 

Prompto allows himself a warm, comforting smile. “You’re doing great,” he says, reaching for her free hand and squeezing it. “We’re halfway there.” 

She’s sweating, and shaking just a little. She swallows hard and watches Prompto put his hands on her other breast. He pinches and pulls at her areola, slowly using the Hoffman technique to draw it out. The oscillating fan in the room helps as well—Prompto always turns the fan on to help cool his space when he has a nipple piercing scheduled. The little bud finally pops out, and Prompto wastes no time in sliding the needle through sensitive flesh, causing __________ to curse and moan again. He finishes the second piercing, securing the balls on the stainless steel barbell. He steps back to admire his work from a distance, making sure everything is in order. He finally flicks his violet-blue eyes up to hers. 

She’s red, flushed and sweating, clutching at his stuffed chocobo with a vice grip in her left hand. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah,” she breathes. “Sorry, just...a little light-headed.” 

“Take your time,” says Prompto. "I’m gonna bandage you up. I also have some papers on proper aftercare.” Prompto gets to work, busying himself. He douses a q-tip in saline solution and rubs it around the little barbells, then tapes sterile cotton pads over her nipples. “So,” he says as he finishes, letting his gloved hands linger on her heavy breasts for just a minute longer. “Leave these pads on for at least 5 hours. Use a mild soap—nothing with perfume, you know. And clean it with the saline at least once a day for four weeks. You should heal completely in six months, three months minimum. But if you ever have any issues, don’t hesitate to come back and see me.” Prompto smiles and drops his hands from her breasts. “Any other questions?” 

She shakes her head, her heated stare not leaving his face. “No, uh...no. I’m okay. Thanks a lot.” She hands out the fat stuffed bird. “Thanks for letting me hold Chunkobo.” 

“No worries,” Prompto laughs as he sits the plush back on the shelf. 

He walks with her to the step, and waves goodbye. He turns to go take off his gloves and wash his hands, setting up for his next appointment or walk-in. He doesn’t see ___________ slip Cindy a piece of paper as she makes a checkup appointment for six weeks later. 

Later, after the shop closes, Prompto’s cleaning his little room when Cindy appears in the doorway, cute face split with a wicked grin. 

“What’s with that look,” laughs Prompto as he gathers his bag and prepares to close up shop. 

“Made quite the impression on your four o’clock today,” she says. 

“...huh?” Prompto shakes his head. “What are you talking about?” 

Cindy rolls her eyes and digs in the pockets of her impossibly short shorts and holds out the piece of paper with a name and phone number on it. “Looks like that little lady wants your hands on her tits more often.” 

“Cin-Cindy!” Prompto flusters as he snatches the slip of paper from her hands. He stares at it in disbelief—it's the woman from earlier, her phone number written in cute handwriting, along with the note, _Wanna_ _see what other parts of me are really sensitive?_ Prompto gulps hard. 

“Well, good luck and all. Lucky duck,” Cindy drawls, turning. “I was about to make a move. Need me a soft girl like that. You treat her right or I’ll never forgive you.” 

Prompto’s so in awe, all he can do is nod. He shoves the note in his own coeurl-print jeans and hauls ass out of the back door of the parlor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to hype myself up to get my own nip-nops pierced, rofl. Very self-indulgent, here. But I hope you had fun reading!
> 
> (Also Prompto is a bisexual disaster, don't @ me)


End file.
